User blog:MacTheEpic/Epic (114: We're Back)
Before I start, I really just wanna say I'm sorry for the extremely long break. But I've been enormously busy, as always. Plus I had a bit of writer's block on this episode but we should be all good now. Also, episodes/chapters may fluctuate in length, so watch out for that. And I sincerely apologize for leaving you guys. Anyway, enjoy! Epic (114: We're Back) POV: Mac The transformation back to a human was brief. It happened when we got back to the base, luckily, everyone was asleep. We were going to discuss our next course of action, but everyone was too tired to even bother. Everyone crashed on their beds and instantly fell asleep. I felt a bit weird as I was walking toward my own private bunk. I looked down and realized I had human hands and legs. ...And I was naked. But as mentioned before, everyone was asleep. ...Hopefully. I quickly found some clothes and put them on and I crashed on my bed and drifted into sweet sleep. 10 and a half hours later... "Where's Mac? Some other guy is sleeping in his bed." said Rue. "It's me, idiot. I've transformed back into a human." I told him. "Oh. Nice. Well, I hope you slept well, we have some issues to deal with." I got up and brushed off some dust on my clothing, and followed Rue down the main hall. "What do you mean, 'issues'?" "Well, we need to discuss our next course of action, introduce you to the resistance members, and also Natalie's trying to take back her place as captain." "Do we really have to deal with this right now?" "Yep." We arrived at the central area a couple of seconds later. "Well, look who decided to show up." said Natalie, sitting cross-legged on a table. "Alright, so what are we doing now?" I asked. "Well, I'm trying to get them to admit I'm the rightful captain but they're all still saying it's you." "Well then, maybe we should listen to them." I told her. "But I was captain first!" she complained. "You can be my co-captain for now then, can we just discuss what we do now?" "Fine." Natalie grumbled. "Alright, so let's get this show on the road, Abbey, whatcha got for us?" I asked. "Well, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of the team, you've already met Natalie, obviously, so I'll just show you the rest." she explained. Abbey walked over to three team members. She walked over to two guys, one wearing a leather jacket and a rusty helmet, the other wearing a regular t-shirt and jeans. "This here is Catboy, but we call him Cat, he was our newest recruit before the team got captured." She explained as she motioned towards the guy with the leather jacket. "Hey." Catboy waved. "This is Fudgybuddy, but we call him Fudge. He specializes in weapons and can make new ones and improve ones if you get him the parts he needs." She explained. "Just come to me for anything weapon related, and you bet I can build it for you." Fudge said, as he tinkered with a rifle. "And he's also very good with a rifle." Abbey added. Abbey then walked over to a girl who was leaning against a wall who was examining a book closely. "This is Bookgirl, we call her Bookie. And you can probably see how she earned the nickname. She'll give you intel and keep you updated when you're on missions." Abbey explained. Bookie looked up for a few seconds. "Hi." And then looked back down to her book. "Is that it?" I asked her. "Well, there's Tom in the garage who deals with vehicles and aircraft, but you'll meet him later. And you'll probably see his dog, Musk, running around every now and then. And there's also Charlie, our tech specialist, but you'll meet him later as well." Abbey explained. "So what's our next course of action, then?" I asked. "Well, there's three places that are of interest, the first is one of Ssenkrad's research bases, this particular one focused on biological chemical research and was recently abruptly abandoned, we need to find out why. The second place is another one of Ssenkrad's research bases, this one focuses on the research regarding the EMP I showed you guys earlier, this base, however, is still active, so you'll need to stealthily infiltrare it and get as much info as you can on the EMP device and what Ssenkrad wants with it. The final place is an old ruin where Ssenkrad's scientists were spotted a few days ago, the ruin also has a strange energy reading from it." Abbey explained as she typed up the data on a computer. "Alright, so we split up into squads and tackle each mission all at once." I concluded. "Edgar, Eva, and 13 will go to the ruins, as they're somewhat familiar with magic and energy because of their psychic powers, they will be known as Team Zimmer. Rue, Natalie, and I will check out the bio-chemical lab, we'll be Team Alpha. Rad and Cat will sneak into the EMP Research lab since the task requires stealth, so the less people, the better. You guys will be Team N00bs because Cat's a new recruit." I ordered. "I'm offended by our team name." Cat objected. "I'm offended that I have to go on a mission with these two idiots." Natalie said, motioning toward Rue and I. "I don't know what you see in her." Rue whispered to me. "The rest of you guys will feed us intel through our earpieces and will help if any trouble arises." I commanded. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Take some time to prepare and get your gear ready. We move out in 30 minutes." I ordered. Everyone dispersed and prepared for the missions that lay ahead. '(End of Episode) ' So, like I said, the length of the chapters/episode will fluctuate a bit, but fear not, for Epic will still remain a lengthy series. Anyway, it is the beginning of new adventures for the team, I hope you enjoyed this episode/chapter, and comment your thoughts below if you liked it. Mac Out! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts